The present invention relates to a method for resource allocation among a plurality of client work machines. Industrial automation has increased in scope and refinement with time. In general, industrial automation has focused on continuous processes comprising a plurality of interacting work machines. This covers in particular a broad range of manufacturing execution systems which are offered by the Siemens Corp. under its SIMATIC® product family. At least one remote client work machine close to the technical and/or logistical process is connected to at least one server across a communication network. A plurality of manufacturing processes is executable at the client work machines. The server is synchronized with the client work machines. The server hosts program applications and essential manufacturing data. The client work machines interact at different levels of system hierarchy. The manufacturing execution system represents an integrated workflow with a high complexity of processes, management and quality control.
The allocation of the resources at each client work machine is critical because resource allocation directly or indirectly affects the efficiency of the different interacting client work machines.